My Yankee Colonel
by MoonKitty4
Summary: Just an odd little Idea for a story I had. Gold star goes to anyone who can tell me who Joshua Chamberlain is :-)


**FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME***  
  
My Yankee Colonel  
  
Marlowe was dozing lightly in her over stuff armchair. The papers of her recent report was spread out on her lap and a cup of coffee, now cold sat on the small table at her elbow. A holographic fire blazed cheerfully on the fake hearth, giving out no heat but adding a soothing flickering of light in the dim room.  
  
An angry buzzing caused Marlowe to shift in her chair and try for a more comfortable position, the pages slipping off her lap. Again came the buzzing, and again. Marlowe coming fully awake now realized it was her door buzzer; she stretched and groan wondering who would be calling so late at night. Well at least she thought it was night. It was hard to tell while living so many miles underground.  
  
Grumbling she rose and padded over to the door in her bare feet. Palming the release button the door slid back into the wall with a metallic hiss revealing 3 men standing in the corridor of the secret bunker. Two of them were decked out in old fashion military uniforms from the American civil war era. The 3rd was casually dressed in jeans and a star wars t-shirt. Robert, one of the men in the out-dated clothes, a field operative, and Scott, the geek in the T-shirt were both known to her and she considered them her good friends; even if they were, well a bit strange. The third she had never laid eyes on before now.  
  
She moved aside and gestured for them to come in while trying to stifle a yawn. "Hey Rob, Scott," She greeted them, "back so soon? Who's the new operative?" she asked as she made her way to the small kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. When Rob and Scott dropped by she knew it would be a long night.  
  
"He's not an operative," Robert said grimly  
  
Marlowe turned back to where the three stood, "What do you mean he's not an operative?" she asked, "Why else would he be dressed like that?"  
  
"He's dressed like that cause he is the real thing," Robert answered.  
  
The coffee tin Marlowe was holding crashed to the floor as she absorbed what they were telling her. "You mean this is..?" Her voice trailed off.  
  
Scott nodded, looking for all the world like a kid in a candy store, "May I have the pleasure of introducing you to Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain." He said.  
  
"Oh good lord, Scott, what have you done?" She said as it dawned on her just who the stranger was. She had known of him, even if the civil war was not her own field of operation. While not well remembered by the general population, any history buff could tell you that he was one of the key figures who had helped bring about a victory for the North at the battle of Gettysburg, and doing so help guarantee that the union would win the war. And now he was standing here in her quarters. And he didn't seem too pleased about it either. Remember she was dressed only in an oversize T- shirt and robe she quickly closed the robe and tied the belt.  
  
Ever since the creation of the Time Warp device by a rouge scientist there were certain groups trying to change the course of history to gain control and allow certain groups like the Nazis or terriost groups to increase their power. To counter react this a highly secret group of scientist, historians, and military personnel was formed to keep an eye on things, and make sure the past was not altered. So while certain people called field operatives were sent back in time, never has any one been brought forward. Well except Einstein, but how could a group of scientist and history geeks not allow the Great Einstein to drop by when ever he wanted too?  
  
Still reeling from the stunning news she took the Colonel's out stretched hand, "Pleased to meet you" he said kindly.  
  
"Same here," she relied feeling odd at having someone so important standing in her quarters. She turned back to Robert, "Does H.Q. knows about this?"  
  
"Yes, I reported there first thing. They are aware of the situation" He answered.  
  
"Just what is the situation?"  
  
Robert reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small silver and black badge and tossed it to her. "Looks filimar?" he asked.  
  
She turned it over in her hands and inspected it carefully, she recognized it as the symbol of one their opponents-a group called the Black Hawks that was working closely with the Nazis of WWII, their goal was alter history so that the Germans could win WWII. So far they had kept this from happening.  
  
"Yes," She answered, "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Not where, but when," Robert said, loosening the buttons on his slack coat and settling into a chair at the small dining table. Marlowe gestured for the rest of them to sit as she finished making the coffee and took a seat herself.  
  
"Are you saying you found this during your mission in 1863?"  
  
"Yes, it appears the black hawks are sending assassins even further back in time then we thought" He answered.  
  
"But what would their purpose be in sending someone to that era? And why did you bring Mr. Chamberlain back with you?" she queried.  
  
"We think their goal is to keep the North from winning. With the states divided then the U.S. wont be able to offer as much help to the Allies in the World Wars. Germany would stand a much great chance of winning with out that support" he gave the colonel an apologic glance "As for Colonel Chamberlain here, well I had no choice, I was there keeping an eye on those KKK sympathizers and didn't know the black hawks were present. They made an attempt on his life and the only way I was able to keep us both from being killed was to have Scott bring us back at once."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me? Everything I know about the Black Hawks is kept in H.Q.'s files"  
  
Scott and Robert exchanged glances, and Chamberlain seemed unwilling to meet her eye.  
  
"H.Q. has assigned him to you." Scott explained brightly.  
  
"Assigned? I'm suppose to be off this week."  
  
"Oh it's nothing to strenuous, just you know show him around and keep him company sort of thing." Robert said  
  
"And H.Q. wants him to stay with you." Added Scott.  
  
"Why not let him stay in one of the guest quarters, no offensive sir," she added looking over to the Colonel, "they have plenty of room there." She asked, sure she was not going to like the answer.  
  
"Well H.Q. thinks he could still be at risk here, in the compound. There is some evidence that the Black Hawks got a hold of an encryption code."  
  
Marlowe head sunk into her hands, rubbing her eyes, this was going from bad to worse. "And encryption code?" They both nodded. "And I'm suppose to look after our Colonel until Scott can secure the system"  
  
"Madam, I assure you, I am no happier with these arraignments than you are" Chamberlain said.  
  
She looked up and met his glance from across the table, his blue-gray eyes held a storm of cold fury, she could tell he was quite upset about the whole thing; more so than what he was letting on with his cool composure. And who could blame him, being yanked out of time and space with out a moments noticed. She was sure he would want to return to troops and most likely resents being treated like a prisoner-even if it was for his own good and the well being of the present and future generations.  
  
"Well it looks like we have no choice about it" she said.  
  
"That's the spirit," Robert said as he stood up. He came around the table to where she was sitting, "Look I'm going back to see if I can find out anything useful. I'll check in on you when I get back."  
  
Scott stood up to follow Robert, "Uhm, try to get some sleep, I'm sure HQ will want to see you guys in the morning." He said giving her shoulders a squeeze.  
  
With a half-hearted wave she watched the two men disappear through the door, then turns back to the Colonel wondering what she was going to do now... 


End file.
